Raquelle Beauté
Raquelle Fleur Beauté is the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Hamilton Beaute. She has lived a spoiled and rich life because Aphrodite favors her over most of her other children. Because of her spoiled lifestyle, she comes off as vain, petty and spoiled. Character Personality Although she loves her mother, she has no intention of becoming anything like her. She knows Aphrodite can be vicious when it comes to love and she never wants to be like that. Besides her refusal to be like her mother, Raquelle is deeply insecure. When Raquelle was younger and first met her mother, she felt a feeling that she couldn't define. Over time, she learned what it was. It was something telling her that she wasn't good enough. She felt as if her mother only loved her for her looks. And to this day, she still feels like that. This has made Raquelle so insecure to the point that she numbs her emotion by shopping and playing boy's hearts. She would rather have the school gossiping about lies surrounding her than her true feelings. Pretending to be a petty, cruel, mean girl was so much easier than accepting her fate. Truthfully she wishes she wasn't a child of Aphrodite and that one day she will have the courage and strength to take off this mask. Appearance Raquelle was gifted with long brownish orange hair, fair skin, and a slender body. She is of average height and has piercing light brown eyes. Interests * Shopping ''' On the most difficult days she finds shopping strangely therapeutic. And strangely her credit card never runs out. This is one of the only gifts from her mother that she actually likes. * '''TBA Myth - Aphrodite and Adonis There was once a girl named who Myrrha who was so beautiful even Aphrodite envied her. So enraged over her looks, Aphrodite made Myrrha fall in love with a man called Cinyras. With the use of divine magic, Aphrodite made Myrrha forget Cinyras was her father. The two spent nine long nights in the complete dark until he finally saw who she truly was. He chased her with a sword until Mrrha cried out to the Gods for help. The Gods refused to help, for this was Aphrodite's affair. Finally, the goddess turned Myrrha into a tree to save her. In her final moments, Myrrha bore a child; Adonis. Aphrodite took the baby and let him be raised by Persephone in the depths of the Underworld. And just like his mother, Adonis grew beautiful. Persephone and Aphrodite fought over him until Zeus had to make a decision to let Adonis spend one-third of the year in the Underworld with Persephone and one-third of the year with Aphrodite. The final third of the year with whomever he chose. Adonis chose to spend the rest of the year with the goddess of love. Raquelle's Role Raquelle looks forward to this fate the most. An offspring of Adonis is supposed to meet her and despite their troubles, they still end up together. Sometimes the promise of finding true love is the only thing that keeps her going. The Adonis Situation Raquelle had been looking for love for a long time. And when Darren Laurels introduced her to Florian, she fell in love. Darren tried to tell her that Florian and he had a thing going on but she ignored it just passed it off as jealousy. When Raquelle told Florian about her feelings, he denied her. Humiliated, she ran away crying. This was her first time a man hadn't fallen for her because of her looks. She thought that if this were to ever happen, it would make her feel good, but it doesn't. She came to the conclusion that it was because she thought she loved Florian and she hadn't loved any other man before that. Besides her father, of course. The next day, she told Darren what happened and he was furious. To her surprise, he was mad at her and not at Florian. He yelled at her, "I told you to stay away from him! Why do you never listen to me! It's always about you. Well, guess what? This time, it's not. Florian and I are dating. And that's why you'll never have him!" She went into a deep depression. She felt as if she had lost her best friend and the love of her life. So she called to the person who understood love the most, her mother, Aphrodite. Aphrodite was shocked to hear that a man denied her. But she then came to the conclusion that this must be Raquelle's story. The start of her own love story. Raquelle was shocked. She didn't know which story was occurring. She didn't talk to Darren or Florian for weeks. She just watched them. Kissing each other in the hallways, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then it hit her. There's no way Florian could be the child of Hades because those children are extremely powerful. The most Florian can do is swing a sword. He was the child of Adonis. That's why both she and Darren fell in love with him. That's why she felt so heartbroken when she rejected him. What she couldn't understand was why Florian was still with Darren. She was planning to tell Darren what she had found out but stopped herself. She went to the mirror and saw her normal face. But something didn't feel right. She felt desperate and alone. That's when she came to the conclusion that she wasn't Aphrodite and that stories could change. She went to Darren and Florian and gave them both heartfelt apologies. And ever since that, they've been best friends ever after. Relationships You can read more about Raquelle's relationships hereCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals